Love At First Sight?
by imperfectionist98
Summary: Isabella is a regular girl from District 2. But when she meets and falls for Cato, he brings out the best in her. But now, it's time for the reaping, and when her younger brother, Matthew, gets reaped and no one volunteers, Cato does, risking his life for this girl he just met.
1. Chapter 1

"Cato," I say, shyly, "are you sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want?"

Chapter One

It's been about three years since Cato won the Hunger Games. Shortly there after, Panem revolted against the capitol, and eventually is where we are now-a democracy, with the game maker of the Quarter Quell President.

Cato and I have been friends for a while. We met right before he went into the games. We were both training at the gym our district has. He was lifting heavy medicine balls in the mirror. I had been watching him- amazed at his strength. "What's your name?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Uhh, Isabella."

"Well, Isabella. I'm Cato. Remember this face. Remember that name. This is my year for the Hunger Games. And maybe when I come back as victor, I'll remember you."

"_Well, Cato,_" I said, mocking him, "Remember this face. Remember that name. Because when else are you going to meet a girl that's not either intimidated by your size and strength or totally gaga over you? I would say the odds are not in your favor."

He smirked. "I like you, Isabella. Maybe we could hang out for a little bit. Let's get out of this gym. Go somewhere. Get to know eachother so I have something to look forward to when I come back," he said with a wink. And off we went, a few blocks from everyone. You see, everyone was in total chaos. It was only a week before the reaping!

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I had no clue where I was. Being a bit of a minority in the District (my mother was from District 11, so I was mixed skinned, and I had jet black eyes), and just a goody two shoes, I had never strayed from the public.

"Oh, calm down. You'll be fine." he said. I could tell he was the dominant, aggressive type.

Eventually, we got to a field. Well, it used to be a field I assume. It was pretty much just dirt. With a medium sized patch of grass in the center of it and a few rocks on the edges. I went to the patch of grass and laid down. Cato came over and sat next to me. "So, Bella. Tell me about you." he said, looking intently at me. I flipped over to my stomach so I could see his face.

"Well, Muscle Man," he smiled at this remark, "I'm 15. My mother was from 11 but somehow ended up here where she met my dad- which explains the skin tone. I have one sibling, a little brother named Matthew, he's 12. My name will only be in the reaping the mandatory amount of times, I never get out any tesserae. My favorite color is purple. And my hobbies include singing, running, and getting hit on by future Career tributes at the gym. Your turn." I said, with a teasing smile.

"Ironically," he said, slightly blushing, "one of my hobbies happens to be hitting on runners at the gym. But only if they like to sing and they come up with nicknames for me. I also like fighting, weight lifting, and just talking. I'm 17, I'm from here, as are my parents. I'm an only chld. And I don't care how many times my name is in the reaping, I plan on volunteering as tribute. And my favorite color is red.".

"Well, now that we know eachother, what was your real reason for this?"

"For what?" He said all innocently. I was standing up and walking over to the rocks now.

"For bringing me into this emptiness." I said, standing on a rock with my arms crossed, towering over him. "I don't think it was to find out my life story."

"Maybe it was. Or, maybe it was because you're cute and I want to be friends." he was really close to me now, standing on the ground.

"Sure," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "I bet that's what you say to all the girls you bring here."

"Maybe it is. But I don't usually do this," he said, cutting off the sentence.

I was about to respond when he picked me up- literally, grabbed my legs and flung me over his shoulder, and walked over a bit farther away under some trees to some more rocks. He set me down on one and sat on it's neighbor.

"Well, now that you're done playing Superman-" I was saying, and then I was cut off by him, putting his lips on mine. I mean, sure, I've kissed other guys before him. But this was just different. I don't know. It almost felt...right.

"Sorry," he said, hardcore blushing, " I just really wanted to do that atleast once before I left. And I didn't know if I'd see you again, even though I'd really like too, and..." he started, this time, I was the one cutting him off.

"Cato. Just stop talking." I said, and I leaned in, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Just then, I realized it was almost dinner time, and I pulled away abruptly. "Shit. I have to go. I need to get home for dinner. Sorry. I really wish I could stay..."

"Wait! When can I see you again? I mean, can I see you again?" he asked urgently.

"Of course. Where and when?"

"How about the old school building, tomorrow, around 10?"

"Perfect. See you later Cato!" I said after hugging him, and I ran off for home.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning earlier than usual. I didn't really know why I was so anxious for my date with Cato later. I mean, sure, he was cute. And sweet. And funny. And did I mention that body? I was only 5'4, so of course he towered over me. But he was so ripped. Gah. He flustered me. How could someone like that be interested in me? I mean, I've got interesting black eyes. And a big butt. But not really big boobs, they were only decent sized. And I was bigger. Not overweight or anything, but thick. Why would that want this?  
I stopped stressing over it and I took a nice, long shower and put on one of my cutest outfits. Then, I went downstairs to get breakfast. As I was eating a piece of bread, my little brother and Mom came down. They were obviously arguing. "But Mom! Please let me go!" pleaded Matthew.  
"No! The gym is full of blood-thirsty killers practicing for the games. I don't want you getting killed."  
"But mom, I'll be in the reaping this year! What if I get picked?"  
"Matt, you won't be." I said, interupting. "Your name is in there once. And even if you get called, someone is bound to volunteer for you."  
"Ohh, Bella's all dressed up. MOM, BELLA HAS DATE. Bella's got a boyfriend, Bell's got a boyfriend." he screamed.  
"Shut up!" I said behind clenched teeth. "I'm going to hang out with A FRIEND."  
"Who is this friend? And when is he getting you? And if he wants to see you again, he better come pick you up here!" asked my mom, suddenly interested.  
"It's not a big deal mom. His name is Cato. And I'm meeting him at the old school building. And I"m late, bye! I'll see you later! Love you!" I said, scramming out the door. I was so glad to get out of there. I sprinted to the school as fast as I could.  
"Sorry I'm late. My mom wouldn't stop talking." I said apologetically.  
"It's fine, babe. Really." He replied. Eeep! He called me babe!  
"Okay, so where are we off to, Muscle Man?"  
"Well, Bella, I found a cave that we could hang out in around those rocks we were at yesterday. Unless you'd prefer to be out in the grass again. I just assumed you'd rather be in the shade, and not the heat."  
"No, no. You're right. Lets go." I said, and we were off.  
The walk wasn't far, and we discussed the games. What did we think the arena would be like? What crazy costumes did we think the tributes would be dressed in? As we got closer to the cave, Cato grabbed my hand. "Careful," he said. "I wouldn't want you to trip."  
"I'll try. So, what's the purpose of taking me here?" I asked him.  
"Well...I kind of wanted to get to know you. That's not too corny, is it?"  
"Of course not, I think it's a good idea."  
"Okay, good. We can take turns asking questions. I'll start. Silver or Gold?"  
"Silver. Pink or Purple?"  
"That's a tough one...probably purple. Would you rather be in charge or told what to do?"  
"Told what to do. Singing or drawing?"  
"Probably drawing," he said, and that's how the next few hours went. At around 12, I was greeted with another suprise. He pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. He had planned a picnic for lunch! So we sat in the grass and enjoyed some sandwiches, an apple each, and a piece of cake for dessert. How sweet. He had literally thought of everything. "Cato, this was perfect! How did you plan it all?" I said as we walked through the woods, holding hands.  
"Well, almost perfect." he said. "and I kind of got some help from my mom. She said girls love picnics in the sun."  
"How could you have made it any more perfect? I don't think it's possible."  
"Actually, I can think of one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Well...I know I haven't known you very long, literally like a day or two, but I think you're perfect. You're beautiful, funny, and smart. I feel a way towards you I've never felt towards anyone else. So, will you be mine?"  
"Of course, Cato!" I said with a smile, and I turned towards him. It was as if time had stopped. All that was there was him and I, standing in the woods, the sun beating down on us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I set mine on his chest. It was so firm, he was just so muscular. I took this moment to really look at him. Straight in the eye. His beautiful eyes. And I saw sincerity. So when he leaned down to kiss me, I didn't even hesistate to kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We just stood like that for a little while. Kissing under the sunshine. It was perfect. After a while, we both realized that it was getting pretty close to dinner at both of our houses, so he walked me to my house. And as we held hands and strolled through the town, both smiling like idiots, people stared at us, and for once, I didn't feel self consious. When we approached the house, I stopped him. "What?" he asked, "Don't you want me to meet your mom?"  
"Of course I do. But, she wants to meet you tomorrow. If you want to hang out. She said she wants you to come get me. I think it's just so her and Matt can see you. You don't have to."  
"No, that's perfect. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Say, around 11? We could go on a run."  
"Sure. I'll see you then." I said, giving him a quick kiss and going in to my house.  
"So," my mother said as soon as I walked in, "is your boyfriend coming to pick you up tomorrow?"  
"Yes," I said with a smile, "my boyfriend is coming to pick me up tomorrow."  
"I knew it!" shouted my brother. "Since dad isn't here, I have to approve."  
"I think you'll approve." I said.  
After dinner, I went to my room. I had a boyfriend. I couldn't be happier. And then I realized. My boyfriend was going to volunteer for the games. I could loose my boyfriend. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I looked for my running clothes and set them out and went to bed.  
I woke up late the next morning. It was 10. Oh no! He would be here in an hour! I quickly ran downstairs and ate an apple, and then ran back upstairs to dress. By the time I came back downstairs, it was only a few minutes until 11. As I sat down I heard a knock on the door. Perfect timing. "I got it!" I yelled and got the door.  
"Hello beautiful." he said, greeting me with a kiss. He had a bouquet of flowers. Roses, to be exact, with a single tulip.  
"Gross, Bella. Don't kiss your boyfriend in front of me. Or anyone. Ever. And why do you have a random flower in a bunch of flowers?" said Matt, now directing his gaze at Cato.  
"You must be Matthew. I'm Cato."  
"I know who you are."  
"Well, the roses are for your mom. And the tulip is for your sister. It's her favorite flower."  
"I'll go get mom," I said, blushing. "Matt, don't do anything dumb." and I was off to get mom. When I came back with her, Cato and Matt were sitting on the couch, laughing.  
"I approve!" said Matt, with a smile.  
"I'm glad." Cato and I said in unison. We laughed.  
"And you must be Bella's mom. Very nice to meet you ma'am. I hope you like roses." he said, giving her the flowers. He was so suave. How did he do that?  
"I do too..." my mom whispered in my ear. I giggled. "Cato, it's very nice to meet you. I was wondering if you would like to come back over for dinner? I'd love to talk more, but you and my daughter have plans, I see."  
"Me too, mom!" yelled Matt. "Cato said I can go work out with them!"  
"As long as it's okay with you." Cato quickly said to my mom.  
"Of course it is. Please be back by six!" she said and the three of us, Cato and I holding hands, and Matt on the other side of him, walked to the gym, giving Matt a run down of the reaping.  
"So they're going to take my blood?" he asks.  
"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt." I reassure him.  
"If you want, I'll go with you. We could even stand together, if you want." says Cato. Of course. He is too perfect.  
"Okay! Thanks Cato! I wish you were my brother."  
"Maybe one day." he says, winking at me and giving my hand a small squeez.  
We enter the gym and walk over to the giant mirrors and weights. Cato smiles at me, realizing this is where we first met. "Am I missing something?" asks Matt. We just smile. I spend time on the eliptical while Cato shows him how to lift. After a while, we decide to go home. We get to our house, and we're about to go in when Cato stops me. "Wait." he says. "I can't eat dinner with your family while I'm all sweaty and stuff."  
"Then go take a shower." I tell him. Duh.  
"But I want you to meet my mom."  
"I can't meet your mom while I'm all sweaty and stuff." I say, mocking him.  
"Hmm. This is true."  
Suddenly, I have an idea. "Hey, how about we go up to my room, you can hang out up there and I'll take a shower quick, then when I'm done you can go home and shower and change and I can meet your parents."  
He thinks about it for a second, and then responds. "I get to see your room. Deal."  
I laugh and we walk upstairs. I grab a towel and some clothes, throw them in the bathroom, and then lead him into my room. "Have fun going through my stuff!" I say and I go into the bathroom. I undress and get into the shower. I quickly wash up, comb through my hair, throw it up in a bun and get dressed. Then I walk into my room. He's just sitting there, reading a notebook I have. He must have thought it was my diary. It was my story book. "So, you're a writer I see."  
"Maybe I am."  
"I see you have a love story. 'There once was a boy named Cato. He was super hot. He dated a girl named Isabella. They lived happily ever after. The end.'" he said, as if reading something.  
"Sure. That's how it goes. But you forgot the part about the guy volunteering to risk his life to fight a bunch of kids for amusement." I say, and I can't help my voice catching at the end.  
He looks me in the eye. "I've been thinking about that too...I don't want to leave you. I'm not going to volunteer. I want to be completely sure that I have you and you have me. I don't want to chance it.".  
I smile as big as the Cheshire Cat. "Really? Yay! I'm so happy. I was so scared that you would get hurt or worse and..." he stops me mid sentence and kisses me.  
"Bella. Stop talking." he says, mocking me the first time we kissed.  
"Well, we better get going, before someone gets suspicious."  
"Who would get suspicious?"  
Just then, there is a knock at my door. "Bellllla! Catooo! If you're going to Cato's house, you better get going. Mom's going to start dinner soon. What are you guys even doing in there?" he yells. I gave him an "I told you so" look, and we walk out and out of the house. He literally lives 5 houses away. We go inside and he introduces me to his parents. After introductions, he shows me his room and goes off to take a shower. "Just don't read my diary." he says. As if he actually had one.  
I look around. It's pretty typical. A bed. Covers. A dresser. A closet. A night stand. He doesn't really have a lot of random things. He probably hid them somewhere. Or put them away. Oh well, I'm not going through his stuff. I bounce on the bed a little. He sleeps here every night. Suddenly, I get this longing feeling. I wish I was sleeping with him every night. Not like sex or anything. Just like, cuddling. It would be cute. As I'm thinking, he comes out of the shower. He's not wearing a shirt. Wow. He's so ripped. "Oh no, I forgot a shirt." he says, smirking.  
"Forgot. Sure. That's the word." I respond. He closes the door behind him.  
I undo my hair and lay down on his bed. "So, this is what it feels like to be Cato. Alone in a big empty bed."  
He smiles. "You're getting my pillow all wet."  
"Don't act like you don't like it. You'll probably cuddle this pillow all night."  
"I prefer the real thing, actually." he says.  
I sit up. He gets on the bed, sitting facing me. He leans forward and kisses me. I kiss him back. He leans forward to kiss me again and I fall back, and laugh. He gets on top of me and laughs. "So, now you're under my control. Finally." he says, smirking again. Why does he have to be so sexy when he does that? He kisses me again, and I push him over, so he's lying on his side. "Who says you get to be in control?" I say, and I lean into him and kiss him. It was a different kind of kissing. I've kissed a few other boys before, sure. But not like this. It was one of those kisses where you just melt into the other person, and sparks are flying, and you don't even notice what day, hour, or minute it is. Because all that matters is the two of you, in that single moment in time.  
Shortly, he pulls away and smiles. "I guess I better put a shirt on so we can head over to your house for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"It's getting pretty hot outside lately." said Cato as we were walking the short distance to my house.  
"Yeah, that's why I always sleep with my window open. I can't stand heat." I responded.  
"Interesting. " he said. "I feel like you're probably a night owl. Am I right?"  
"You know me too well Cato."  
"Nah. I'm just trying to figure out what you're like at night. In a not bad way."  
"Hahahaha! Well maybe you'll find out someday. Take that whatever way you want to." I say with a wink and open the front door.  
"Gross Bella!" yells Matt. "Do you guys always have to hold hands and stuff? It's icky!"  
"Well Matt, when a boy really likes a pretty girl, he always wants to hold her hand. It shows her that he's interested, and it shows others they're together. Especially other guys so they back off." replies Cato.  
"So if I like a girl at school, I should hold her hand?"  
"Uh, well, not yet, but maybe, uh, when you get older?" Cato said. I laughed watching him struggle with explaining it to him. It was cute.  
"Should I kiss her too? Since you and my sister always kiss?"  
"Not until you're older. And can grow a mustache."  
"But you don't have one."  
"I could grow one."  
"Nu uh!"  
"Yeah huh!"  
"Boys. If you're done fighting, dinner is ready." interrupted my mother.  
"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison. I giggled and lead Cato to the kitchen. In a vase on the table, she put all the roses he gave her. For dinner, we had some kind of bird. I think maybe a chicken or pheasant. Along with potatoes. She must have gone to the bakery earlier, because after dinner, she pulled out magnificant looking cookies. They were still warm. Cato and I went outside on the porch to eat them, so we could have some alone time. Even though we had a good bit of it today.  
"How the hell do you do that?" I asked him.  
"Do what?" Cato responded.  
"Make people love you like that."  
"They don't."  
"Cato. My mom, my little brother, they adore you!"  
"I'm probably just different from your other boyfriends."  
"Well, yeah."  
"So, what were they like then?"  
"Who?"  
"The others?"  
"Oh. I only had two others. They were dumb."  
"Go on." he said, coaxing me.  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
"Promise."  
"The first I dated for 4 months. We broke up after he raped me. The second said he would protect me. We dated for 3 weeks. We broke up after he started to try the same stuff as the first."  
"Bella..." he started.  
"It's fine. It happens."  
"No, it's not." he said, pulling me closer to him. We had been laying in the grass. I set my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. "Isabella, I would never ever hurt you. Or pressure you into anything. If I could, I would take it all back so you never had to go through any of it. But I can't. So I'm just going to keep holding you and make sure if any of these guys get near you, I will castrate them with a rusty spoon."  
I laughed at that. "I hope you know that I care about you more than I have ever cared about any guy. I can feel myself fall for you more and more everyday."  
He kissed my forehead. "I hope this isn't too straight forward, but one day, I want to make you mine. I want to marry you. You are perfect."  
"I hope this isn't too straight forward, but one day, I would love to marry you."  
We just laid there for a little while, staring at the sky, not caring about anything but each other. Eventually, my mother came out.  
"Cato," she said. "I hate to break you two apart, but it's getting kind of late, and I don't want your mom to worry."  
"Thank you ma'am. I hadn't even realized the time." he responded. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "It's going to be hot tonight, you might want to keep your window open." and he winked. "See you later." he said aloud and gave me a kiss and walked home.  
I went up to my bedroom and combed through my hair. What did he mean by "keep your window open"? I mean, he knows I get hot at night, but still. I knew that look in his eye. He must have had a plan. I didn't know though, so I just put my hair up and threw on a tank top and shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror. I never wore shorts anymore. From my knee caps to the bottom of my bra, I was covered in self harm scars. I never told Cato. He'll find out sooner or later. I just feel so bad, I don't want to upset him.  
I sat down on my bed and grabbed my notebook. I started to brainstorm. I don't know, I just wanted to write something. But I had writers block. After what seemed like a few minutes I looked at my clock. It had been three hours! I was already midnight! But I wasn't even tired. It wasn't too hot outside, so I sat in my window. My window was huge. I just dangled my feet over the side. I examined the wall below me. The ladder was still up from when we cleaned the roof. We should probably take that down. Eventually. And that's when I saw Cato, walking over to my house. He didn't even notice I was in the window. I quickly ran to the bathroom and put down my hair, making sure it looked okay. I checked my appearance. Everything looked okay. I walked back to my room, planning to go sit in the window again, when I saw Cato, sitting on my bed.  
"I told you it would be a good idea to keep your window open." he said with a smile.  
"I didn't think you'd actually sneak over to my house!" I said, closing my bedroom door behind me.  
"Well, I saw the ladder earlier and thought I would be romantic and suprise you."  
"Congrats. I am very suprised." I said, going over to my bed.  
"Good, that was the goal." he said. He looked down, and noticed my legs. Shit. I forgot to put pants on. "What are these from?" he asked, sliding his fingers over my upper legs.  
"I used to be really depressed...I've gotten better, though. It was a rough time after everything happened..." I started.  
Suddenly, he got angry. "I swear to God, if I find out who this kid is, I'm going to hurt him so bad."  
"No Cato. Don't. The past is the past. We just have to move on. I have you now. He's got someone else. I haven't done it in a long time. I promise."  
"Fine," he said, his face softening. "But if either of them come up to you, ever, I'm going to punch them."  
"I'll accept that." I said, smiling. "So, are we having a sleepover or do you have to go back home?"  
"Well," he said, smiling, "a sleepover sounds good. As long as your mom won't get mad?"  
"I doubt she'll care. She'll just be glad that I'm happy."  
"So I make you happy?" he asked, leaning closer.  
"Ecstatic." I replied. He leaned in closer, putting his lips on mine, giving me soft kisses. He soon started putting his tounge in my mouth, and I did the same to him. His hands, calloused and strong, yet soft, were stroking up and down my legs. "Remember earlier, how I said I like to be in charge?" he asked in between kisses. "Yes." I responded. "This is one of those times." he said with a smirk.  
He picked me up and laid me on the bed, and got on top. He pinned me down, kissing me again and again, just as we were earlier. I moved my hands to the bottom of his waist and pulled off his shirt, running my fingers over his abs and pecks. He kissed my lips again, and then my cheek, and started planting little kisses down my neck, nibbling on my collar bone. It felt like there was a fire inside of me, and I loved it. He went down to pull of my shirt, and he did, and noticed the scars on my stomach. "Baby. I'm sorry you went through this. All of it. And I'm going to kiss every single scar. Because that's how perfect you are to me." he said. He went down to my knees and slowly started kissing, up my legs and all the way up my stomach, landing one final kiss on my lips.  
"I uhh think we should stop for a little." he said, blushing slightly. I realized why and agreed. We decided since it was almost 4 in the morning, we should probably get some sleep. So I put a shirt on, and he put his back on. I sat down on one side of the bed, and so did he. I laid down and he put his arm around me and pulled me closer, so my hands were resting on his chest and his were curled around my waist. We fell asleep, almost at that instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
That's pretty much how we spent the next few days. Kissing, cuddling, talking, just enjoying eachothers presence. Until the night before the reaping. He came to my window at about 10 that night, knowing how anxious I was for the games. He came in and I ran to him, hugging him as hard as I could. He picked up and carried me to my bed and sat down, setting me on his lap. I buried my face in his chest and started crying. "Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry." he said.  
"But what if you get reaped? Or Matt? Oh god, Matt can't go into the games Cato! I can't be here without you either!"  
"Honey, what district are we from?"  
"District 2."  
"What are we known for?"  
"Peacekeepers."  
"No, in the games."  
"Career tributes."  
"Exactly. People are bound to volunteer, so even if either of us get called, someone will end up volunteering."  
I stopped crying. "That's true." I said. But I stayed with him, still hugging on to him. I was still scared that something would happen. "Don't you have to go home? It is the night before the reaping."  
"I'll go in the morning. It doesn't matter. What matters to me is you. So that's what I'll worry about."  
I moved off of his lap and into our normal cuddling position, and fell asleep and dreamed of the games.  
I woke up the next morning and looked over at Cato. He was playing with my hair, waiting for me to get up. "I guess you better go get ready for the reaping." I said.  
"Yeah, but I'll be back. I promised Matt I'd go with him, didn't I?" he said, and he left.  
I went into my closet and pulled out a dress that was once my aunt's. It was tight on the top and fluffy at the bottom, all white. It made my boobs look huge. I put my hair down and put a flower in it. I walked downstairs and ate some breakfast. Matt came down with my mom. He was wearing suit pants and a button up shirt. He looked so adorable I wanted to cry again, but I didn't. "Is Cato coming?" he asked.  
"Cato is here." came a voice from the living room. It was Cato.  
"Yay! You're here!" Matt said, running to him and hugging him.  
"Are you ready, baby?" he asked me, putting his arm around my waist and kissing my head. He was wearing a full suit. He looked really nice. I nodded. "You look beautiful." He said, grabbing my hand. We walked together to sign in.  
"Name?" the peacekeeper ask.  
"Isabella Seymore." I said as he pricked my finger.  
I heard Cato at the next table. "Cato Fink." He told them, and then showed my little brother what to do.  
We met up again before separating to our sections. "I'll see you after the reaping." he said with a smile, and gave me a lingering kiss.  
I stood with the girls, making sure I was close to Cato and Matt. I really don't remember the beginning, and it's not important. I do remember when the escort called the first tribute, the male; Matthew Seymore. My whole world was spinning. A gutteral noise escaped my throat, he was walking up to the stage. I couldn't even volunteer for him. I can't even protect him. Cato runs in front of him, face pale. "No! I volunteer!" he yells, running on stage.  
"And what's your name?" the escort asks him.  
"Cato Fink."  
"Lovely. The next tribute is..."  
At that point, I didn't give a damn who she called. I didn't even know the girl.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard my brother crying. I ran on stage.  
"And your name is?"  
"Isabella Seymore."  
"Why, I bet the reaped tribute was your little brother!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Excellent. District 2, meet your tributes!" she said, and everyone clapped. I hugged Cato as hard as I could.  
Next, Peacekeepers dragged us away to rooms to say our goodbyes. My first visitors were my mom and Matt. His eyes were puffy from crying. He ran over and hugged me. "Bella, why did you volunteer?"  
"I can't let Cato go in by himself." I said.  
"He should have let me go. I could have done it."  
"Matt. Don't say that. He loves you, he was protecting you. And I love him, so I'm protecting him. Take care of Mom. Okay? And you better not eat all of those cookies! I'll want one when I come back. They made a new rule. Both tributes can win this year." I said, forcing a smile.  
"I won't. I love you Bella." he said, hugging on to me tight.  
"I love you too Matt."  
"Bella..." my mom said, hugging me.  
"Take care of him. Don't let him see if anything happens...I love you. You'll be pulled out soon. I love you guys so much." I said, smiling and hugging them both. Then, peacekeepers came in and pulled them out. They lead me to the train. I saw Cato, sitting on the couch, eyes swollen.  
"Bella, you shouldn't have volunteered. I can't loose you!"  
"Cato, 2 tributes can win. You're strong. We can train. We'll be fine."  
"You can't be sure. Why did you volunteer? I can't loose you!" he said, grabbing me and holding on to me.  
"Cato, why did you volunteer? Because you love my brother, and want to protect him, right?"  
"Right, but.."  
"That's why I volunteered. Becuase I love you, and I wanted to protect you."  
"Isabella. I love you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said, kissing me.  
"Cato, I love you too." I said, once again, resting my head on his chest and crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Young love. That shows weakness." says one of our mentors, Brutus, as he enters the living room of the train.  
"Not with that body." says Enobaria, pointing to Cato. "It gets sponsers."  
"You guys are already the talk of the capitol."  
"What do you mean?" I ask. "We've literally just been reaped."  
"What is actually going on between the two of you? " she asks.  
"We're dating." says Cato.  
"The capitol is going to love that!"  
Just as she says that, we're in the capitol. She pushes us over to the window and tells us to look as much like a couple as we can. Cato wraps his arms around my waist. I wave to everyone.  
"Great! They're eating it up!" she exclaims. "Now, tonight is the tribute parade. We'll lead you to where we're staying, and you guys can hang out for a little bit, and then your prep teams will come get you and prepare you. They probably won't have to do much, considering how attractive you two are already." she says, grabbing Cato's upper arm. He pulls it off and takes my hand, and we follow her to our rooms. They're across the hall from each other. We go and sit in the living room and watch the reapings. He's sitting up, and I'm resting on him, his arm around me, just like always.  
The first reaping is normal, two tributes are chosen. The girl looks like she's going to be a handful. Her name is Glitter or something dumb like that. She's prettier than me. I can tell she's going to be competition. She better not try for Cato. I look up and he's reading my expression. "She's not prettier than you. And besides, I want you, not her." he says, kissing my forehead. The next reaping is ours. It does look like something is going on. Cato, getting in front of Matt and volunteering, me running up and volunteering, us hugging. He hugs me tightly, knowing the emotions going through me. The next few are all average, until we get to 11. A young girl, she looks about 11, gets reaped. No one volunteers. That's horrible. Then we get to 12. A girl, Katniss, volunteers for her little sister. She's strong. She's most definately going to be competition.  
We turn off the TV, and Cato looks at me. "Bella, remember when I got mad that night in your room?"  
"Yes, I remember."  
"I guess you know by now when I'm mad, I can be aggressive. Not towards you or anything. But, we're in the games now. And I want you to know that I'm going to kill anyone who gets in the way of your safety. After all, only two of us can go home."  
I smile. "Okay. But I hope you know if that blonde little bitch gets too close to you she's going to get hurt."  
"Deal." he says with a smile, and he leans down to kiss me. Just then, our prep teams come in. We pull apart and realize they're there and we blush. They all say how cute we are together and how they knew something was going on. They pull as apart and take us to get ready. They rip all of the hair off of my body, it feels like. They wash me and scrub until my skin is raw. Then, they wash my hair and make it all soft and luscious. Afterwards, they dress me up in armor. Our costumes are supposed to resemble our district. They put a bra to push up my boobs on me, and a golden top, made of actual gold. I don't even know if you can consider it a top. It only covers the bra. And they put a skirt on me, showing off my legs. They put make up on my scars, no questions asked, so they are not visible. They put sparkles on my eyes and make my eyelashes super long. To finish it off, they put a girly crown on my head, to resemble a victor's crown.  
I go back down to the living room, and in walks Cato. He's dressed in armor pants, also made out of gold, and a minimum amount of gold for a shirt, so we can see his muscles. He's also wearing a crown like mine, but more manly. He looks good. I walk towards him, and run my fingers over his abs. "Someone looks hot in armor." I said, giggling.  
He pulls me in by my waist. "Apparentally you're hot without it, they barely put any on you. But I must admit, there is something sexy about a girl in gold." he says with a wink, and gives me a rough kiss, and another, until Enobaria and Brutus come in.  
"Come on Love Birds," says Brutus. "we've got a chariot to get you into."


End file.
